Blood and snow
by TheMagnaka
Summary: Merlin is dying. T for sure. Angs and whump.
1. Warm

**_Thanks my beta _TheJunebug1218**

_WARNING : Maybe character's death._

_Short story, maybe 2-4 chapters eventually. I just like to Merlin whump and drama._

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the woods.<p>

Merlin ran.

Or he tried, but his legs refused to follow his orders. So he just crawled, not allowing himself to give up.

The pain in his back and chest increased step by step.

He knew that the bleeding hadn't stopped.

He was freezing.

His fingers couldn't feel anymore.

The snowdrift was too deep so he didn't see the hidden rocks and he often tripped and fell down.

He was so tired.

Eventually he couldn't get himself back up anymore.

He was on his knees, looking how the blood dripped over his hands, dyeing the snow into red.

He plumped down on the snow.

He tried to remember some spell, but he was too tired now.

The blood loss.

The coldness.

They took effect of him.

So he just lay there, looking at the gray sky above him.

He tried to remember why he was there.

What had happened?

Where were the others?

Arthur?

Was he alright?

Something about sorcerer…

He didn't remember.

He closed his eyes.

Warm.

It was finally warm.

And…

Silence.


	2. Cold

_Arthur ran._

_Even the pain in his leg said to him that he shouldn't run._

_But he ran, tripping and falling._

_Following the blood trail._

_He realized that there was too much blood._

_How Merlin was get so far if he has lost so much blood._

_He didn't get it._

_He didn't get it all, why had Merlin gone after that sorcerer._

_But that sorcerer was dead now._

_He didn't know how Merlin had done that._

_But something happened to Merlin. He was wounded, maybe fatally._

_Arthur blamed himself._

_He had been so focused to the fight that he haven't noticed how the sorcerer had slipped away and how Merlin followed him._

_What on earth was Merlin thinking? But sorcerer was dead. Apparently Merlin knew what to do and risked his own life._

_That stupid idiot Merlin._

_Why?_

_Why…_

_His speed slowed down._

_There was something on the snow._

_Arthur stopped._

_A bloody body lying on the snow._

_Arthur stirred._

_He didn't want to go near._

_The hand settled on his shoulder and someone past him._

_Lancelot._

_Gwaine._

_Of course they were there too._

_Of course they have followed him, and the blood trail._

_Gwaine stepped beside the still body, kneeling, his hands wandering over the body._

_Arthur saw how Gwaine's hands quivered._

_He could feel how Lancelot's hold tightened._

_Then Gwaine stopped. He just stared the body. Then he looked others._

_They saw the tears._

_Arthur closed his eyes._

_How cold it was._

_So cold._


	3. Blood and snow

Arthur felt the weight of the Merlin's body in his arms.

It was strange.

It felt like a dream.

It was a nightmare.

He walked over the courtyard, slowly, his leg still hurting.

He looked Merlin's face.

There were no smiles anymore.

Those lips never again said anything.

He distantly heard the voice of old physician.

His cry so terrible, echoing from the castle walls.

There were knights who were dead too, but Arthur realized that everyone watched him.

They watched Merlin.

Lancelot caught Gwen when she hurried down the stairs.

Beautiful Guinevere, crying over her friend.

Arthur couldn't say anything.

He was numb.

With Gaius, he lowered Merlin on the table.

Without saying anything Gaius started to clean Merlin.

Blood.

Even when they were cleaned him before the return, there was blood.

Arthur looked his hands.

Blood.

Merlin's blood. Some of it was his own.

Someone helped him sit.

His sight became blur.

What he saw was just blood and snow.

Someone embraced him.

And Arthur cried.

Merlin was dead, and only what he saw was blood.

There were no memories.

Only blood and snow before his eyes.

Arthur didn't feel as someone cleaned his wounds.

How someone put him in bed.

He was in shock and didn't felt anything.

Sometime in midnight he finally realize where he was. He was Merlin's chamber.

In his bed.

Arthur rose.

He stumbled out of the room and saw Merlin.

Merlin, lying at the table.

He was clean clothes, arms across his chest.

Arthur sat beside of him.

Before he realized, he was deep in sleep.


	4. Gold

Arthur dreamed.

He dreamed of a deep green forest where the old trees touched the sky.

He walked over the stumps and the streams.

He felt himself so light, like all the worries were gone.

Suddenly big shadow floated over him.

Arthur looked up.

Something flew over him.

The dragon.

Arthur sought his sword but it wasn't there.

_You can never wield a sword in here._

The voice said.

It echoed everywhere in the woods.

Arthur froze.

It was familiar voice.

Arthur tried to yell, but there were no voice, but he still tried, his whole mind screaming.

_Merlin?_

There were no answer.

He started to run.

_Merlin, are you here? Merlin!_

He followed the shadow of the dragon.

But he lost it.

_Merlin, are you really here? I'm dreaming. Of course you are not here. But I miss you Merlin. I really hope that I can see you._

Arthur felt himself pompous.

_I think that I wish to see you too._

Arthur looked the direction where the voice was came. And he saw him.

_Merlin!_

The man turned to look him.

_Arthur…_

It really was Merlin. But something was different at him.

_Merlin, where are we?_

Arthur tried to move but he couldn't.

_This is Avalon. _

Merlin answered.

_You shouldn't be here. Not yet. __You have to go._

Merlin turned his back to him.

_You died Merlin!_

Arthur screamed. He fell on his knees.

_You died Merlin. You left us!_

Merlin stopped. He didn't look Arthur.

_I once said that I serve you until the day I die. _

Arthur shook his head.

_No! Not like this Merlin. Not now. Something tells me that you belong at my side. Your time is not yet either. Come back Merlin!_

Merlin turned again.

_Who ever said that I ever left?_

Merlin's eyes turned to gold.

_Merlin?_

Merlin stepped forward and Arthur retreated.

_Arthur, my prince, my friend. You have to go now. This is not the place of mortals. This is one of the places where magic is born and the time here run differently._

_You can't be here any longer or you got yourself trapped. _

Arthur was confused.

_You, are sorcerer?_

Merlin's gaze was proud.

_I am, and my destiny is to protect you, my future king and your future kingdom. _

Some tiny hope light up in Arthur's mind.

_You are coming back then?_

Merlin smiled.

It was so sad smile, that it hurt to see.

_Go, your royal pratness. _

Merlin's eyes flashed and the golden brightness was blinding.

Arthur pulled his arms to cover him eyes and he felt how he being thrown aback.

Then there was nothing.

Just golden light all over him.

When he waked his hand rested Merlin's hand.

The hand felt warm.

Arthur grasped it and he felt how the hand squeezed back.

His gaze rose, slowly.

He was afraid.

They looked each other.

Merlin's eyes were shimmering in gold.

Arthur smiled first but then his face froze.

Merlin's head dropped and he sighed.

And how they are going to explain this?

_**The End**_


End file.
